1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of labelled peptides, peptides carrying radioactive agents, and medical uses thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Labelled peptides and peptides carrying radioactive agents have various therapeutic and diagnostic medical uses. Peptides carrying radioactive agents are known to be therapeutically useful in the treatment of tumors.
An important diagnostic use of labelled peptides is as imaging agents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,869 to Rubin et al. discloses detection of an inflammation site in an individual by administering to the individual a labelled immunoglobulin or fragment thereof. The labelled immunoglobulin accumulates at the site of inflammation, thereby permitting radiographic imaging of the site utilizing known imaging techniques.
Other publications which describe the imaging of sites of infection or inflammation, utilizing labelled peptides and peptides carrying radioactive agents, include International Patent Publication Nos. WO 90/10463 and WO 90/13317.
There remains a need in the art for labelled peptides and peptides carrying radioactive agents which can be utilized for medical purposes.